A key objective of the INIA programs is to transform research on causes, prevention, and treatment of alcoholism. Integration of data sets and analytic methods across a broad spectrum of research is critical to success. This INIA UOI Core application is built on the success of several powerful INIA web services and data resources, including GeneNetwork, WebGestalt, and the Ontological Discovery Environment (ODE). However, our aims in this renewal are a direct outgrowth of rapid changes in genomics and neuroscience, in particular, next-generation sequencing. A theme of this core is innovation by integration. The far more pervasive use of web services in neuroscience over the last five years - Allen Brain Atlas, DAVID, ODE, Galaxy, GeneNetwork, GeneWiki, KEGG, and the Neuroscience Information Framework - represents a great research opportunity for our INIA teams. But these resources often have a steep learning curve and are difficult to use together. One of our goals is to assemble these resources together with large new data sets in a context useful to NIAAA researchers. The INIA Translational Web Services core has these aims: (1) Process, analyze, and distribute massive array and next-generation data sets for both INIA consortia; (2) Integrate INIA consortia data sets from rodents, non-human primates, and humans into GeneNetwork and significantly enhance tools for bidirectional translational queries; (3) Provide database support, training, and documentation in bioinformatics, genetics, and next-gen genomic tools to other INIA projects and cores.